fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alebritzel
Alebritzel (Also known as "Itzel Acosta") is an Original character created by Athorment on July 3rd, 2013. She is going to be a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy as well as the New Expressive Arts Teacher and final concept for the group. Application Info Character Application *Name: AleBritzel *Glamor (Human) Name: Itzel Acosta *Most comfortable form: Both (leans to Monster, but keeps it professional and stays on human form on formalities). *Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia. *Age: 77 years old *Glamor age: 23 Years old. *Monster type: Alebrije (Mexican Dream Chimera) *Glamor Object: Bracelet on left Hand. *Natural weapons: Illusion magic. *Trained weapons: None *Grade: Teacher *Class Taught: Expressive Arts *Weakness: Due to having a body made of paper things like Fire and Water are specially effective, a good Joke (she can't help but laugh at puns... for real, don't say puns. She ROFLs) *Major Skills: - Shape Shifting limited by paper body. i.e. Creates Big mace on Arm at the cost of using the paper on her other arm. - Alebrije Adaptation. by touching, she can shape shift an object to make it bigger, more resistant (and more colorful). It also becomes a part of her, except that it can't be used for further shape shifting. (Turns a knife into a sword or a trash can cover into a big shield). The effects wear off after a time. - Illusion Magic. Used to further twist perception. She is also impervious to illusion Magic, but can choose to play along with it. - Ungravity Hold. She can easily pickup objects from the ground as long as they are unnatached of something (Can lift big and heavy debris from the path, can't pull out a sword from a rock). This skill is not considered Heightened Strength, so she has to transform her body in order to increase mass and thus the power behind her attacks. If your character's strength is greater than her natural strength, you can take things off of her hands... whether or not you can lift said object depends on the character. - Flight. Can Fly around without moving her wings. Still needs to have the wings for this skill to be available. *Minor Skills: - Removable Limbs. Cutting off pieces of her body mean nuissances. She can control the pieces that came off as long as her Aura is fresh on them (after a certain period they become junk pieces of lifeless paper). Can Temporaly increase her mass by Absorbing more paper. This is also how she regenerates. - Contortion. (Works in human form too), she is capable of making many stances that humans may or may not be able to perform. Alongside her Shape shifting abilities, it makes for hilarious ways of evading attacks. - Sense Damping. Becomes Undetectable to Aura reading and other forms of Sensing. (Other teachers should be able to tell because they detect some sort of Void). Objects can be permeated if she holds them long enough (the effect wears off depending on how long she holds them) So it is possible to hide personal objects this way for a limited time. *Personality: Air head, Clumsy, Cheerful, easily overjoyed, impossible to stay still, hard to bring down mood-wise, *Likes: Artistic features, humans, vivid colors, WIPs, her students, being a good teacher, Freedom to do what she likes, stretching with contortions, *Dislikes: Rain, flirtatious people, Serious people, Fire, *Extra Notes: Questions & Answer Session with Students and other members - Click Here! *History: Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *Itzel was an originaly unplanned OC. Due to Staff problems, a spot opened for the Expressive Arts Teacher and thanks to being so active and helpful on the chatroom, the spot was given to Athorment. An Alebrije was originally considered for a student before Gabriela and Paloma, but due to complications in skill set she worked much better as a teacher. Gallery ma_academystuck_sprites_Itzel.png|AcademyStuck Itzel Livestream_Nov_8_pt2_Itzel.png|Fairy-Like Chibi drawn in a Livestream ma_Itzel_skullgirls_style_by_athorment.png|Skullgirls Style Fan Artwork itzel_avatar_by_rythea.gif|Avatar Icon (GIF File) ma_athor_ocs_Alebritzel_by_valorebony.png|by ValorEbony ma_athor_ocs_itzel_by_valorebony.png|By ValorEbony ma_female_teachers_Itzel_by_shikittyshiki.png|by ShiKittyShiki halloween_2013_murmur_Itzel_by_musides-d6s7m96.png|by Murmur expressive_arts_Alebritzel_third_semester_assignment_by_inferno_aries-d6kcw9n.png|by Inferno-Aries Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy